Women's Day
by Smokey-eyed-Beauty
Summary: Dearka doesn't know what International Women's Day is and Miriallia isn't very happy about it.ONESHOT DXM


**Sigh, I really should be working on my chaptered fic (and my homework too...) but I couldn't help myself. Today, March 8th, is International Women's Day, and the feminist inside me kicked in and said, "Hey, why don't you write a fanfic about it?" and I though, "Yeah, that would be a totally cool and ungeeky thing to do!" Oh, but whatever, as long as it makes someone happy.**

**Disclaimer: Today I'll proudly claim that it is X Moroworsa,_ a woman_, who owns Gundam SEED! Girl Power!**

* * *

"What are you acting so perky about?" Dearka Elsman asked his on again, off again girlfriend Miriallia Haww as she walked into the kitchen with a radiant smile on face.

"Why? Is it so wrong for me to be happy?" she asked dangerously, giving him a pointed look. Dearka, recognizing the look, stuttered.

"Uh…no…it's…it's just that you're normally a real witch in the mourning…" the coordinator was silenced by his natural friend's glare and cursed silently. That did not come out right.

After a moment, Miriallia shrugged.

"Whatever," she said. She had never been very good at keeping a grudge. Not even when it came to idiots who could never say the right thing like Dearka. "If you want to know why I'm so happy, then I'll tell you. It's International Woman's Day today." She smiled while Dearka scratched his head like a monkey.

"What's that?" he asked, sounding like a board five-year-old.

Miriallia sighed and asked herself how in the seven hells was she going to explain the centuries of suffering, disrespect and fighting women had had to go through to earn their rights to…_Dearka_. Letting out a deep groan, she took a seat.

"Listen up," she began uncertainly, "women weren't always as appreciated as they are today…"

Despite her uncertainties, the young woman amazed herself at being able to find the words to explain International Women's Day to her coordinator companion. Even more surprising than that, he listened to her and kept his cynically sexist comments to himself.

"So when's International Men's Day?" he asked once she was done explaining it. Miriallia glared. Though it wasn't as if she hadn't been expecting this; every guy she knew had asked the exact same question when they first found out about International Women's Day. What morons they all were.

"Every other day of the year!" she exclaimed, frustrated. For what seemed like an eternity to Dearka, Miriallia simply stood in her little puff of anger. After what was only a minute, she took a deep breath and smiled again. "Whatever," she said, "anyways, me, Cagalli and Lacus are all going out to celebrate. No boys aloud, got that?"

And with that, she grabbed a piece of fruit and marched back to her room.

* * *

The next time Dearka saw Miriallia was late that same afternoon. She had just returned from her outing with Cagalli and Lacus, and looked a good deal happier than when she had left. Or at least, That was what it looked like from his hiding spot in the kitchen.

"Dearka, I'm home, where are you?" she called out after taking off her coat.

"In the kitchen!" he cried back, trying to sound casual.

"The kitchen? You're not pigging out, are you, you pig?"

"Just get in here!"

What Miriallia saw in her and her on again, off again boyfriend's kitchen truly amazed her: the table was set, candles were lit and a delicious looking dinner (no doubt ordered) was ready to eat. It took her a moment or two before she was able to find something to say.

"You could have just said happy International Women's Day, you know."

Dearka smirked.

"Fine then," he said, taking a step towards her, "happy International Women's Day."

They kissed.

Actually, no, that's not quite what happened.

Miriallia kissed Dearka.

That's what happened.

* * *

After an hour or so, the two teenagers had eaten up the scrumptious take-out meal (Dearka confessed) and were now just smiling sheepishly at each other.

"You want sex, right?" asked the young girl.

Dearka's eyes went wide in surprise; he wasn't used to Milly being so forward.

The truth of the matter was, even though she had left with a smile on her face that mourning, the young coordinator realized that she wasn't really happy. After spending an hour ignoring the fact and another one brooding about it, Dearka decided to make it up to her. Hence the clean kitchen and ordered-in food.

He thought back on Miriallia's question and realized he had two possible choices: either he could get all sappy and tell her about everything, or he could just accept some straight up sex.

The answer was obvious.

"Hell yes!"

* * *

**There wasn't much about women's day in there, was there? Oh well, at least I mentioned it. Peace out!**


End file.
